bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Hachigen Ushōda
|image = |conflict =White Invasion |date =October 11th |place =Fake Karakura Town, Human World |result =Hachigen Ushōda & Suì-Fēng are victorious. |side1 =*Hachigen Ushōda *Captain Suì-Fēng |side2 =*2nd Espada Baraggan Louisenbairn † |forces1 =Hachi: *Kidō *Hollowfication Suì-Fēng: *Zanpakutō (Bankai) |forces2 =*Zanpakutō (Resurrecc- ión) |casual1 =*Hachi is grievously wounded. |casual2 =*Baraggan is killed. }} is a battle that takes place in the Fake Karakura Town. It involves Captain Suì-Fēng of the Second Division, and a Visored, Hachigen Ushōda, facing off against the Segunda Espada, Baraggan Louisenbairn. Prelude Hachigen goes up to Suì-Fēng and tells her that it has been a long time, causing Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda to ask Suì-Fēng if she knows him, but she punches him in response. She tells Marechiyo that she never saw him before and Hachigen states that it's to be expected that she doesn't think highly of them. Baraggan interrupts their conversation, stating that it's pointless to fight since he believes that all of them are equal before his power and tells them to perish.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, pages 15-17 Battle Hachigen claps his hands together and Baraggan becomes encased in a Kidō spell. Hachigen tells him that he came here because he saw his ability and that as long as he does not touch it, it is not something deserving of fear. However, Baraggan easily deteriorates the Kidō spell and asks Hachigen if he thought that Kidō didn't age.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, pages 17-19 He states that it's comical and tells them that no matter how long something may last, it will die eventually from his power and notes that the word "forever" is just something born from the fear of old age. He then tells them all to perish.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, pages 1-3 Hachigen generates a rectangular plank in between his hands and multiplies it into rows in front of him. The constructs connect together into a wall that holds off Baraggan's Respira. Baraggan states that he already has said that it will rot, as the Respira begins to chisel away at the integrity of the wall. Hachigen begins to recite the incantation, to which Baraggan comments on how clever Hachigen is, since an incantation said after a spell can strengthen it. But he also warns him that he's too late. Hachigen puts his hands up in front of him and casts Ryūbi no Jōmon causing large beams to build up in front of him, creating a very thick and large wall many stories high to separate him and Baraggan further. Hachigen asks Suì-Fēng to use her Bankai for him, and Suì-Fēng is annoyed that Kisuke Urahara gave him that information. Hachigen pleads with her that he knows she doesn't want to work with them because of their connection to Urahara, but he reminds her that this isn't the time for grudges. However, she still doesn't want to help him, and Hachigen reluctantly asks her to name her terms.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, pages 5-11 Baraggan becomes impatient and proceeds to try to destroy the wall in front of him. However, before he can, Hachigen surrounds him with more Kidō spells by casting Kokō no Jōmon, Kigai no Jōmon, and Hōyoku no Jōmon, which forms Shijū no Saimon. Baraggan laughs at this and believes that he's spitting on God for trying to bide time against someone who can control aging. Hachigen informs him though that it's not meant to contain him, and reminds him that before he had stopped Suì-Fēng's Bankai by causing it to explode just in front of him and avoiding the blast by directing it around him. He states that the Bankai would work, however, if he were in a place where he couldn't get away and if the blast was from such a close distance that his aging powers couldn't work. Suì-Fēng is shown with her Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben, and she tells Hachigen to swear that he will imprison Urahara in a barrier for a month after this battle is over and Hachigen does so. She then fires a missile, causing the barrier to seriously rupture and crack.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, pages 11-19 Suì-Fēng, exhausted from the attack, falls onto one of the buildings below and Marechiyo goes to her aid. Hachigen is shocked that Suì-Fēng's Bankai was able to make such a huge crack in his barrier and he fixes it. He then asks Suì-Fēng if she's alright, and Marechiyo tells him that she isn't. Suì-Fēng gets back up and remarks that she can only use her Bankai once every three days and because she already used it twice in a single day, she tells Hachigen that she'll force him to hold up his end of the deal. All of a sudden, the building Suì-Fēng is standing on breaks and she retreats to Hachigen's location. Baraggan is revealed to have survived the attack and he tells them that it's unforgivable that they were able to inflict such severe injuries on him. He states that they're beyond redemption and tells them to regret their insolence against their "emperor".Bleach manga; Chapter 370, pages 1-6 As Baraggan uses his Respira to engulf the area, Suì-Fēng wonders if he's immortal for being able to live after taking a direct hit from her Bankai at such a close range. Hachigen dons his Hollow mask and brings a barrier in front of him to block against Baraggan's Respira, but Baraggan tells him that he should know his place as he's the god of Hueco Mundo. The barrier is easily destroyed, along with his Hollow mask, and Suì-Fēng calls out to him. Baraggan begins laughing and he exclaims that everything in the world is equal to his power and that he should be the one to rule over this world. He then states that equality cannot be born from opposing forces and that he simply sees their lives as equal to ones of ants. All of a sudden, Hachigen's right arm is shown to be missing, with a barrier replacing the area, and Baraggan asks what happened to it. Hachigen tells him that he gave it to him, and Baraggan notices that Hachigen's arm is now in his stomach, placed in a barrier. Hachigen's arm begins deteriorating inside him, causing Baraggan to deteriorate as well, and Hachigen tells him that if his power is absolute, then he himself shouldn't be able to withstand it. Baraggan tells him that this is unforgivable and Hachigen states that in Soul Society there is no one with the word "god" in their name except for Shinigami, which is why he can't understand the significance of his words. He then asks for his opponent to forgive their impiety and Baraggan deteriorates away.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, pages 8-19 Aftermath Right as he dies, Baraggan throws his Gran Caída at Sōsuke Aizen, but it disintegrates away before it can hit him. Hachigen remarks that he thought it was strange that Baraggan didn't rot away from his own power as well, so he came up with a theory that Baraggan must have some other power that kept his own power away from him. When he sent his own power inside of him, that power became useless. Hachigen states that he was correct in his theory and remarks that in the end, Baraggan was just another small life fearing death and trying to keep old age at bay.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, pages 16-18 References Navigation Category:Fights